Hannah Snow
Hannah Snow is a character in the book Soulmate. She is the soulmate of Thierry Descouedres, Lord of the Night World. She is also an old soul, having been reincarnated several times. Soulmate Hannah is paranoid when she beging to subconciously send herself notes. She seeks the help of a phycologist named Paul who helps her uncover the mysterious notes. These notes include things like 'dead before seventeen.' or 'He will kill you again.' During their first session however, a werewolf attempts to kill Hannah when Paul goes to answer the front door. Hannah is able to hold it off until Lupe comes and saves Hannah. Hannah continues to see Paul, trying to uncover what her notes mean. Soon Paul attempts hypnosis on Hannah. She thus remembers a part of her old life as Hana of the Three Rivers. She also remembers a stranger who came to the village. Later Hannah is reunited with 'the stranger' who is her soulmate Thierry Descouedres. At first Hannah feels nothing but love for him. However she soon remembers him killing her, and immidiatly hates him. He leaves but not before giving her a black rose ring. She takes this off but first has to bleed in order to get it off. Maya later visits Hannah, warning her that Thierry is bad news. Hannah tells her that she knows and that she wouldnt go anywhere near him. Maya, pleased with this leaves. After remembering more of her past lives, an upset Hannah runs off to see her best friend. On the way though she crashes her car. Thierry comes to her rescue and says that he'll leave her alone forever as its what she wants. While unconcious Hannah remebers Maya killing her and making her believe Thierry was the one who did it. When she wakes up the next morning, with the help or her firend, Hannah goes to Las Vegas in order to find Thierry. There, after wandering for hours, she spots a man who walks like Thierry and Maya indicating that he is a vampire. She follows him until he attacks her. However when he sees her ring he becomes affraid. Then taking her to Thierry's mansion. There Hannah meets Circle Daybreak, most of the group including characters of previous books. That night Hannah is outside when she sees a giant bat. She is immidiatly knocked out. She wakes up in an old mine shaft and discovers it was Maya who attacked her. Maya taunts Hannah and then says she will return at night fall to change Hannah into a vampire, then kill her. This would end Hannah's cycle as an old soul, leaving Thierry to Maya. Hannah is able to use her knowladge of her old lives to get lose and make a weapon. She confronts Maya but cant bring herself to kill her, even though she has the oppurtunity. When Thierry arrives he almost manages to convince Maya that theres no point to all of her efforts. Out of madness at losing, Maya attacks Thierry. In a quick movement, Hannah kills Maya. Her and Thierry return to the mansion, Hannah reaching her seventeenth birthday. She also decides she does not want to become a vampire but that she will be with Thierrry now and in her next lives.